1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle assembly, such as a metal face seal, that includes a break-in lubricant compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Undercarriage assemblies of utility vehicles, such as motor graders, are typically subjected to adverse working conditions and significant loads. For example, metal face seal assemblies used on motor graders may be subjected to extreme temperatures and significant axle loads. Beginning with the initial break-in of the vehicle and throughout the life of the vehicle, these undercarriage assemblies may suffer significant wear. Lubricant compounds may be provided to reduce the wear suffered by the undercarriage assemblies.